Vanishing Point
by BiohazardInTheFlesh
Summary: What happens when a curious young slenderman goes to school, scratch that what happens when he goes to a high school? Can he survive the hormone crazy female humans and testosterone pumped male humans? What happens when he finds something hidden behind the walls of the school that he thinks isn't all human? T for safety swearing and subtle hinting... may change later.
1. Chapter 1

The facility of which the young ones attend intrigued me. Starting at the age of six- sometimes younger- they begin and even beyond the age of adulthood they all attend these buildings called school.

Of what awaits them beyond its walls, skills of survival? Or perhaps the parents enjoy the away time?

I stood behind the tree line watching small figures run about the small gated in play ground. This was not the place for me, no. With a flicker of a thought, I stood in front of a newer building something called... high school? Somewhere in another part of the world, I believe in north America.

They were more matured- if only by looks. These were the ones that either bravely- or stupidly take my things from my home in the forest. Yes, this one would do nicely.

The world around began to tower over me as my height reduced. The pigment of my skin sooon darkened and flushed as the effects of the illusion washed over my physical appearance.

My scalp began to tingle and itch as a dark brown mess of hair grew out and settled closely at my jaw. I knew not of what my physical appearance looked like but it felt acceptable enough. Leaving my suit as it was, I stepped aside and out of the tree line and took my time approaching the now tall building as the school hours began.

Many cars arrived as well, I found myself staring at the ground in interest. Waiting for a good amount of adolescent children pass threw the wide double doors. When a good amount had passed I soon pushed past the doors, momentarily gazing at the interior of the building. It was a large room with at least twenty long rows of put together tables some of the lining seats were occupied. While others walked to the opposite side and out another set of double doors. It felt very... confined.

Perhaps the doors at the other end held a much more interesting place?

"Excuse me, are you new here?" a bright somewhat nasal voice made my entire body seize. Her emotions grating on my very being. Nodding very stiffly I was not interested enough to fully look at the human female.

I could feel a very cocky smile appear on her person, however.

"Would you like to show you around? Kinda like, a private tour?" she winked at me while saying that last bit. Her impudent emotions suffocating me, glaring at her slightly I pushed past her. Also ignoring her cries of protest I circled the inside of the building.

I could feel her annoying presence shadow me around. After lapsing the large room once I pushed past the double doors I originally wanted to exit.

There were much more adolescent humans outside than there were inside. Four small trees were planted withing the circled patio like area. There must have been eighteen occupied benches and many standing humans circled within groups.

Scanning the area, they all seemed the same. Until a large group in the corner caught my attention. All were around a couple... my guess is the leading couple.

The male was tall, taller than my current form. He wore an orange hoodie with black letters saying 'Psycho ward.' He was Caucasian, dirty blond hair and a soft grayed out blue. His partner almost imaged him the same only wearing a black hoodie instead, her hair was long however. Waist length by the looks of it. The ideal couple, made to look perfect. I could taste it however, their dislike and distrust towards each other.

The rest of the group had the occasional angry or over emotional person. They all seemed pretty normal for humans. A small black form at the outside of the group caught my eye. It was a small girl, she was very pale. Her dark... well all black attire emphasized her complexion. Her hair seemed like a natural dark brown.

What caught my attention was I found conflicting emotions and after awhile they would disappear. this person just stared on at the group with her lips pressed in a thin line. She was just... watching.

Dark brown eyes- so dark they looked black stared into my face, I wasn't sure what color eyes I had been given by the illusion. All I knew was her gaze locked onto mine, she wore a harsh stone like expression but it swept passed me onto the rest of the groups in the circle shaped patio. She seemed to hover away from the group in silence. The others didn't seem to mind her abrupt disappearance nor her silent presence.

The leader of the group, the 'psycho ward' boy seemed to glare at me as I turned my attention back to that particular group.

Jealousy ate at me, he was jealous? At me? Whatever for?

"That was Cassie," that blasted girl came out of no where. I only tilted my head in acknowledgment. She provided information on the strange girl, I listened.

"She's weird... and scary. Hardly ever talks too." Her nasal voice was laced in dislike. That small girl was meant to be here? Not even her boots helped with her height.

"She hangs around that group a lot, their just a bunch of weirdos." the girl crossed her arms in satisfaction. I felt compelled to, stalk the strange girl. Was this what it felt like? I suppose so... but that would only raise question about me. I could stalk from afar... yes, that would suffice.

Searching for that strange conflicting of emotions it turned out there were quite a few different people that were like her. One was a boy that appeared in the group with 'psycho ward' boy's group. He was a thin one also Caucasian but had brown hair and brown eyes. Average height, his smile screamed fake.

Another one was a boy sitting on a bunch close to the group as well, he was a chalky white. With very pale blonde hair. His blue eyes burned with intensity but his expression was blank.

Their emotions conflicted but never left like the strange girls had. I would keep tabs on them as well, I had not come across humans like these yet, perhaps I should check in with-

"Hello, you in there?" the annoying girl waved her hand in front of my face, fighting down an urge to snap at the offending digits and appendage. I finally got a good look at her, she was a bronze colored human... Hispanic maybe? She bore no accent.

"I asked you what your name was," she said in a restrained tone. Looking her head to toe, her short black hair touched her shoulders and her hazel eyes drilled holes into me. Disgust bubbled up in my chest as her emotions still ran rampant.

"My name..." what would my name be? I was only known by the color of my tie, was it okay to give myself a name? "Is, Alzure." smiling on the inside I knew it fit quite right.

"Right... Alzure, your accent is cute are you from Russia? No wait is it Germany? or- or," accent? I had not given thought of a voice it sounded deep and fluent... enough. Her constant gibberish became irritating, instead of staying I rushed off in a random direction.

I could feel interest peak at my passing form, most of the humans wore attire like they would at home or going out. Was the suit not normal, after a moments glance they all went back to what they were doing before I approached.

So many humans in one small area, the raging emotions almost became too much. I had to push back at the more primal urge to cause a more suitable change in their emotions.

Fear, fear was good... but for now these newer ones would suffice, there was enough that it made the air thick and heavy. Amazing how many emotions humans could create.

I saw a familiar shadow of black out of the corner of my eyes. This felt, strange. I barely recognized the strange girl- Cassie, leave to a more secluded area of the circle patio. There were few other humans around but she stood alone.

Her gaze was down but her face remained unchanged from the last I had seen it. The conflicting emotions warred around her, the taste almost exotic. I had not known I was staring until her dark eyes stared back into mine. The dark lines around her eyes gave them a more exaggerated look. Her eyes narrowed slightly, I can say I almost felt threatened... but.

She looked behind me and swept her gaze once more around. Her shoulders were straight but her chin was low, letting her hair curtain around her face. It was faint but, it had surprised me when I had heard it.

With narrow eyes I watched her even more intrigued... was she even... human?

* * *

A/N

I knew that girl for a short while so I guess some of its based on true events names changed though to protect identity and I recently got into reading creepy pasta. So another Slenderfic for FF (just so you know, yea I'm the slender XD don't flame.)

As we all know i dnt own the slenderman, that one dude that made the slenderman has the slenderman and I'm kind too lazy to look him up... so creepy pasta is creepy pasta's annnd yea... Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

A shrill ring cut through the air, where had it come from? Looking around all of the humans began getting their things and approaching double doors in a few different buildings. The human- Cassie was long gone by now. Following the stream of people it felt constricting.

Passing in and along with them I faced a long hall with numerous doors of which humans casually strode into.

"Hey new kid, Alzure? You have a schedule yet?" that girl with the nasal voice had found me. Shaking my head, what did a schedule have to do with school? The hall was beginning to dwindle with human activity. The girl began reaching out for my shoulder, quickly facing her with a snarl forming on my lips.

"S-Sorry... I'll uh, just go." her face filled with fear it even permeated the air around her making me shiver in delight, it felt like it wasn't enough. I could feel the illusion slip slightly. No, I couldn't do that here. Needed to keep a low profile, I calmly walked away as she stood there rooted to the spot.

Where had that strange human gone? I froze in spot when I noticed it out of my peripheral vision the black blur making my heart skip a beat. Shaking my head I momentarily pondered if this was how the prey of my kind felt while being stalked.

My own instincts to follow nudged me to make a move, so I followed. I came to a door that read E12. Peering inside, there were tables and chairs... a classroom. I saw here there on the farthest row on the first seat, she sat there looking at the empty corner across from her an almost evil glare was on her face.

She sat unblinking, until someone walked in front of her row. Only then did she blink but looked down. I did not have the gift to read minds but I found myself wondering what on earth was it that was going through her head.

"Oh hello, are you a new student?" a wizened old lady called out to me, I only blinked before registering I had been caught. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye, straightening up I cleared my throat still getting used to using a voice.

"Erm, yes I am new... I just got lost while survey- um looking around the school." I could feel a strange hotness in my face as I struggled with my words. She chuckled lowly.

"That's quite alright dear, here let me get a look at that schedule," she held her hand out expectantly.

"I don't have a schedule... yet." if she needed it then it must be important.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you just move here? I can tell your not from around here." the old woman kept smiling. By now the entire room full of students was watching the exchange including that girl- Cassie.

"Do you know where the administration office is? I felt uneasy, never had I been the main attention of anything- I hated it.

"Y-yes," I ducked my head, unsure of where this place was but began walking down the hall.

"Other way dear." the old lady called out. With new found embarrassment I quickly changed direction. My shorter limbs couldn't carry me fast enough out of the hall. As soon as it was clear I teleported out and away from that building. Back at the tree line, the illusion dispelled seeing as the trees began to shrink. Feeling more at ease now that I was in my natural form I took one good look at the building before leaving... I knew the perfect person to go to for help.

* * *

Approaching the large Victorian Era like mansion, I found my nerves twisting up. I hardly would ever come here due to certain... relations, but I had to do this. I had to stalk my new target, yes that was reason enough!

Without a moments thought the world disappeared and reappeared into the foyer. The drapery was a charcoal black and some accented reds decorated the area. A large grey husky bowled me over not even a second of being here, I was on the floor getting mentally bombarded by questions.

"_Oh boy, oh boy. Thought I'd never see you again just wait, just wait. Wait until you meet my new pet! He's just like me and he even has the smile. He likes-"_

"Okay, okay just give me a second!" A static warped voice hissed out... my voice. I swiped at the large canine, it looked so smug wagging its tail enthusiastically as it sat off to the side. Maybe he could help me find-

"OH MY GOSH! GREEN STRIPES!" My 'name'- due to the fact my tie was striped black and green- was called out in a shrill excited octave. Once more I was on the floor only this time my lungs were in a vice. Tinkling bells echoed in the room, as I uselessly wrestled at my captor.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH, EVEN-" a black tendril with a green a tip slapped over my attackers mouth. Hissing out a shushing noise I glared at him. It was one of my uncles, I only reached up to his chest as he stood up abruptly still speaking even with me covering his mouth, the bells never ceasing their music.

Debating whether or not to let up on his loud mouth I sighed, it was bound to happen. He was surprisingly quiet looking me over with a wide very constant smile.

"He-hello uncle spl-" I was enveloped in a tight hug, his tall stature making him hunch over. I felt kinda bad now that I was here. I left without a good bye and only rarely visited. It felt awkward suddenly.

"Are-Are you gonna stay this time?" a muffled voice squeaked. Inwardly cringing, I didn't want to go through this once more. My uncle was a very sensitive... soul, unlike the others of my family.

"S-Sorry uncle I am only here for a favor..." a strangled sob came out of him as he looked at me, his smile became forced and chipped the corners of his mouth cracked.

"But I missed yoouu," he whined, the tears cascading down his face... patting him on the back awkwardly I felt bad.

'Don't do it... don't even say-' mentally arguing with myself, the static almost blaring as it appeared without my consent.

"I suppose I can stay... today." wincing at the death grip my shoulders received his smile came back tenfold.

"REALLY! Can't wait til-" he stopped mid sentence almost like he remembered something.

"I think you should see Uncle Sl-" something flew in between us, it was a... bloody kitchen knife?

"Not again," My uncle almost whined but seemed more wary than alarmed, me on the other hand. I was confused, of course a kitchen knife wouldn't kill us but... what on earth-

The next thing I knew, by instinct green tipped black tendrils began constricting the threat. What I could guess, or assume what I heard it was muffled cursing and even some biting. The dull pain was irritating.

"You shouldn't have done that," a smooth tenor echoed from the hall, perking up at the voice it was just who I wanted to see... before all this. Pulling whatever it was that attacked my uncle and I- I came face to face with a shocking visage.

"Not another one," my distorted voice groaned out, as realization hit me. My uncle chuckled in a uncharacteristic dark tone.

A/N

So yea, because I'm a lazy MOFO, each character that is famously known as **CreepyPasta ** is not mine and belong to their respectful creator. Only the OC's belong to me, and uh some shout outs to some reviewers.

Thanks a bunch for the reviews and encouragement:

major-fangirl-in-here17

Anerol Sevla


	3. Chapter 3

The biting never let up as I stared at the pale face of our attacker. He, it was a male, glared at me with his eyes.

"green stripes this is-

"_JEFF, Jeff is Jeff. Jeff is mine!" _an excited voice interrupted my uncle. The grey husky bounced up and yipped around us as he pranced happily about the new arrival.

"Jeff? So who's proxy is this one?" I asked in disdain. There was blood on my black vine like appendage now... not mine however. He was bleeding on me from his aggressively reopened wounds that were on his face.

"No bodies, I'm just here for the training," the boy spat out at me, the blood running down his chin from his unhealed glasgow smile.

"Heh, there's more of you?" the boy ignored the tense atmosphere as he accusingly asked my uncle. Where did they get this one from?

"Training?" I inquired tilting my head to my uncle. He only nodded forlornly, my guess is they didn't get along. A shadow entered the room, I recognized the figure right away. AS soon as it came close enough I was puzzled.

"BEN, what are you wearing?" I was expecting a green clad boy. Not one wearing his signature link attire... in red, he rubbed at his neck nervously.

"Red is the new green, or at least that's what your other uncle told me." he muttered under his breath, Jeff squirmed in my hold.

"You know this one?" Jeff snapped out, he was reminding me of a rabid dog.

"Cheh, yea. Been here longer than you. So what brings you here?" BEN turned to me knowing very well that I wouldn't be here just for pleasantries.

"HE"S VISITING~" My uncle sang while slouching over to hug me close. This was starting to be embarrassing. Jeff burst out into giggles, while BEN smiled or more like smirked at me.

"Yea and I needed to ask a favor of you BEN," by now my uncle let go and skipped away humming a random tune while the jingle of bells echoed the halls.

"Hah! That's rich a slender needs help! From YOU of all people." Jeff giggled madly while pointing at BEN, the husky made a strange snorting cackle with him.

"Sure, come on." he was already gone, small zaps of electricity were heard as the wiring in the mansion was used in an uncommon way. Letting the boy fall to the floor, I left him cussing at nothing as I appeared in a dark room lit by various tv screens each in a different size on each wall. A keyboard lay in the middle of the room, I could see many windows on each screen and they all had the same page on them.

"Cleverbot?" so BEN had found a new toy to play with the humans.

"Yep," he popped the P in his answer. His voice echoed from the screens as they all began to fritz into static. Soon enough BEN appeared in each wall of screens making four large BENs looking at me.

"You really here for a visit?" BEN asked with a weird face. I only stiffly nodded.

"Why not?" the static was transferred into the screens and came out in a rush of voices. That was new.

"Yea... have fun with that you know, since... last ti-" waving a hand at the screen in front of me he stopped talking, I didn't wanna hear it. That was something I didn't wanna talk about.

"As long as he's not here," he nodded, as the voices of the static answered for the silence.

"Kay then, sooo what's with the favor? Need help with a target? Personal files? Medical records? Career file-

"What do you know about school," I interrupted, feeling his scrutinizing gaze on me.

"Hmm, can't say I remember... in case you don't remember its been a while since, you know." his voice echoed in an ominous way.

Nodding I fidgeted.

"Care to share?" BEN said as the screen began to pixel-ate and he began to step out of it. The screens were blurry with static during his absence.

Sitting down in front of the keyboard the, screens were filled with many search engines waiting to look up useful information. I felt ridiculous about my situation.

"There's a human, er humans" I began nervously, remembering the other two "... a female- and two males who-" I stopped and sighed, the heavy breathing at the door was getting to the point that it sounded like gasping.

"Whoa! Hey put me down you piece of- uph" the green tipped tendrils bust passed the door, ensnaring the eavesdropper. Dropping the catch on the floor both Jeff and the husky were tangled up in a mess.

"Told you you were breathing too hard smiles!" Jeff snapped at the dog, who whimpered at being the culprit of being caught.

"What are you-

"What do you wanna know?" Jeff interrupted me, stopping to look at him with a sense of puzzlement, he sighed fiddling with a knife he slipped out of his sleeve.

"You know school, what do you wanna know?" BEN just sat watching in mild interest. He was typing something every few seconds.

"You- why do you,"

"I'm human...You know so I had to go through that crap, so what do you want to know?" he asked slower after explaining. He was kidding right? What was the catch...

" I..." I began trying to put it into words.

"I will be attending school," both of them stared, BEN's hands stopped mid typing. Jeff began to laugh, I did not find it funny.

"Hah, this is too good." Jeff gasped out after his giggle fit. BEN stared at me very hard, most likely trying to find the reason on his own.

"I need your help with getting me into the system," was all that I said referring to BEN. He nodded waiting for more information.

"Look up these thre- Four humans... the school was," I paused wracking my brain for it's name.

"Central, Central high school." I don't really have their names but one's first name. Cassie." BEN pouted a little. But began searching.

The screen brought up a good thirty females and few males with the name Cassie. They even had some pictures on them.

"No males, Brown hair... brown eyes." I began as BEN sorted them out. There were six pictures left, one stuck out.

"That one!" it was the only one not smiling in the picture she seemed to almost glare at the camera her hair fell around her face. Jeff whistled, and BEN stared at the picture.

"Catlyne(Cassie)Djaenxe, age sixteen, birth date February fifth... was a straight A student has below eighty percent now but never failing. Hispanic?" we all stared, she was white skinned- pale. The rings around her eyes gave her an exotic look, like fox or feline eyes.

He started typing in new windows only a few things came up for the search results.

"See she's got a facebook... myspace... hardly any pictures. This ones gonna be a tough one." He looked at a different screen,

"Medical files are... sketchy. Says she goes in for pain very often- back pain some leg pain. Asthmatic, prescription eye glasses, has astigmatism." She didn't have glasses on when I had seen her, BEN gave me a look as if asking if I were sure about this one, nodding to him he went on.

"There's more but, doctors notes says it's probably false statements, man that's tough- lets see." He mumbled the next few sentences but I read along with him. She... seemed like a normal person, slight pity for the girl was felt but then again all humans were fragile.

I've heard enough, I can always come back to learn more. By now Ben was silent but still searching for her files.

"The males, they were all Caucasian. Two with blue eyes, blonde hair. One with brown eyes and brown hair." once more we swept through the files.

"How many you plan on killing?" Jeff asked while laying onto his back now bored. I stopped to think, I was going to watch all four so...

"All of them,"

* * *

?

My head hurts.

_**It never stops.**_

_**Think they're always better.**_

_**Who is that? Looks new.**_

_**Doesn't feel right. **_

My forehead burned, it hurt. I wasn't acknowledged any further might as well go... its almost time.

_**It still burns.**_

_**Who?**_

_**They're eyes burn.**_

_**Stop staring.**_

His eyes were green...

Green...

Like trees.

_**Calm.**_

* * *

A/N

So yea, just so you know my writing style/length and updating intervals will depend on my mood. The surprise Point of view was an extra, not sure if I should stick to only Alzure's point of view, but what do you readers think?

Just a trivial fact to know she's a real person... just different, and I do have her permission for writing her in my story but won't ruin the surprise. ;)

Shout out to:

The Cat Loving Kid : Precisely it's a mystery, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters as well!

Anerol Sevla: Lol sure thing! New chapter, uploaded, enjoy.

Major-fangirl-in-here17 : Yes I do plan on some romance, it's an OCxSlender fic hope no one minds.


End file.
